<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Wildcard by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772374">The New Wildcard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU BNHA, Gen, No Beta, Random Updates, new to ao3, post cannon - cannon divergence Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wellcome my trickster, First I should congratulate you. you did well against all odds you won. But now to the matter at hand, I would like to propose to you a deal.”</p><p>“The deal is simple, I bring your friends back. But in return you will do a service to me, for the rest of eternity“</p><p>“And you will be unable to leave this room for a long time, as to bring your friends back you die to the eyes of the public. And will only be able to get out once this perception changes. Do you agree, my trickster?”</p><p> </p><p>The answer is yes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512565">The Wild Card of Hogwarts</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpesAeterna/pseuds/SpesAeterna">SpesAeterna</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And A Second Contract By CommissarDeath</p><p> </p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382729/chapters/50935555</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>On his side Futaba stood, bearing to her least bits of energy. They make eye contact, she understands what has to be done. They had to stop the god of control before it was too late. She charges, all her strength devoted to the attack. And fells, he uses this opportunity to attack, he won't let their sacrifice be in vain, he lets a desperate cry, and launches the final hit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They had done it...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They beated the god of control...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Humanity was safe from his grasps ...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn't bring himself to celebrate...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His friends were dead...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dead...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A broken laughter echos</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He cries </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He assumes he eventually fell asleep </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was in the velvet room, he slowly got up. Then he met Igor’s gaze. Then Igor spoke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wellcome my trickster, First I should congratulate you. you did well against all odds you won. But now to the matter at hand, I would like to propose to you a deal.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I nod </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The deal is simple, I bring your friends back. But in return you will do a service to me, for the rest of eternity.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I nod again, unable to get words out</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you will be unable to leave this room for a long time, as to bring your friends back you die to the eyes of the public. And will only be able to get out once this perception changes. Do you agree, my trickster?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I nod one last time</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Very well my trickster…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eraser looks around. He was supposed to find this one person, Nedzu had said that it was vital, the problem he didn’t have any information except a ‘you will know’. And he had a class to give! But apparently he had to go looking for this ‘person’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he patrolled the streets, looking for something that really caught his attention…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well that’s locky, he had already found a suspect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a boy, he looked the same age as his class, and absolutely lost. He moved close to the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He wore a black and grey clothes, with red accents, his hair was a black mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey boy, are you lost?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy looked at him, with golden eyes that just seemed unreal, and after a bit of thought nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have an address or someone I could call for help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pause, and then a shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could bring the child to the director, and if this was the ‘person’ problem solved. If not, well at least they would eventually bring the child home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akira was being guided by some stranger into an unknown place, that of course didn’t seem like a good idea. But Igor had left him with no choice, <strike><em>and the stranger wasn't immediately trying to kill, or assault him</em></strike>. So he let himself be guided, he knew that walking alone would probably be worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It definitely was strange, being back in the body of a fifteen year old, but Lavanda had explained that he would be the same age as his charge. And also the eyes, a mark that he wasn’t fully himself, he was a semy attendant. He needed to train other wildcards. And was only alive because of Igor's deal, and he was actually ok with that, they had said that Mona should join me, and I just… </span>
  <em>
    <span><strike>their bodys falen to the ground, painting the scene in vivid red</strike>...</span>
  </em>
  <span> couldn’t continue to live my life that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So back to following Shadyman </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He had guided me to some huge building, large walk ways as if expecting a elefant to pass, as far as I saw it was some kind of school. Shadyman brought me to an office </span>
  <em>
    <span>most likely the headmaster’s </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well boy, enter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I followed Shadyman’s command, it seemed to indeed be the headmaster office, but the headmaster himself was… unexpected</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you are the boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was admittedly a bit confused</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry. We should introduce ourselves, I’m Nedzu, headmaster of UA, the most prestigious hero school. The man who walked you here is Aizawa Shota.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I open my mouth to speak, but as before, am unable to produce a sound</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nedzu seeing this gives to me a piece of paper and a pen</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sorry.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> I’m <em><span class="u"><strike>Joker</strike></span></em> Akira</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Alright, as for what I was talking about, I’m referring to you being Igor’s old trickster”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yes, I’m</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you already know who it is? Are in fact have a place to stay”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>No</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It obviously isn’t a good idea to tell persons that you just met all your plans so I omitted the scheart for Mona and the treasures <em>t</em></span>
  <em>
    <span>hat would probably be considered grave robbing</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could try to find a place for you in one of the first year classes, and a dorm room. But in exchange I wish something”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could already see my classical Joker grim as I wrote</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What is your price</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Information, I want weekly meetings with you. Obviously I won’t give the information to anyone that wasn’t on the room unless you give me a reason to”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Deal</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the meeting with the boy. Nedzu had called for a staff meeting.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are some pieces of information that I would like to share with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does this have anything to do with the boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a small commotion, but it soon silenced .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, it has everything to do with the boy I asked you to bring Aizawa. I have very little information myself, but the little I know I’m going to say now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy presented himself as Akira, he’s a emissary of an otherworldly entity called Igor. From what Igor told me he, and one of the first years are wildcards. He was tasked with training the new wildcard. And that somehow will diminish the chances of the end of the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any other information we will have to take out of the boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence in the room, while they thought about the implications of what was said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aizawa, I would like for you to take care of the boy. Even in our small exchange I could see that the boy is scared, though he hides it, I don’t know his history. It will probably at least take some time to most students to notice. But whatever happened is bad. So as the only other teacher that he already knows I ask for you to take care of him.</span>
</p><p>He has no easy records so if you allow I would like for you to be his legal guardian, if we find none.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’ll do my best...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any questions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everybody looked around and left the room.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>